A New Quest
by Casper
Summary: Link get Zelda a little something nice... but it all goes wrong


A New Quest 

*********************************************************************** 

This is a Zelda story so sit back shut up and READ.......... Thank you for that now here you go READ you better!!! 

<3Cas<3 

*********************************************************************** 

It was midday when 13 year old Link awoke under his favourite tree in Hyrule field; 

Link: >yawn< Oh that was a nice nap, 

Navi: >blinks and looks around realizing Link finally woke up and is talking< Oh yeah nice! 

Link: >stands up< Navi you look terrible are you feeling ok? 

Navi: >tiredly say's< I'm fine I'll live! 

Link: Oh ok then hey I hate to do this to a Nav (short for Navi) but it's about that time when I go see Zel! 

Navi: Why don't you ever let me come? 

Link: I don't like you there cause you'll make fun of me!!!! 

Navi: >seriously say's< Link I think it's time! 

Link: What do you mean? 

Navi: Well you found out your not a Kokiri didn't you? 

Link: Oui! (that's yes in French) 

Navi: Link I don't think you need me anymore! I think I should leave your a strong lad you can take care of yourself? 

Link: >little tearfully< I guess so. 

Navi: And plus I'm getting tired of being a hero's fairy I just wanna sleep in a nice warm house again and see my friends you understand don't you? 

Link: Yes I do! 

Navi: >tears< Well if you do ever need a fairy for a quest I'll help be back at my little home! 

Link: >a tear in his eye< Sure bye Navi I'll miss you much! 

Navi: >start's to fly away< And I you! >is out of eye sight<

Link: Bye! >Link walk the way the castle<

IN THE CASTLE BEFORE LINK ARRIVES; 

Zelda: But father you can't! 

King: I can and I am! I don't want you to hang around with 'THAT' link one his bad news! 

Zelda: You can't stop me! 

King: Don't give me that! Listen I don't want you to be hurt your furture queen you can't be seen running around in mud covered clothes! 

Zelda: DAD!!! 

King: ZELDA!! Listen to me! I said I don't what you to play with link UNDERSTOUD? 

Zelda: NO!!!!! 

King: Don't get cheeky with me! 

Zelda: I'm going out to play with Link! In the mud and I'm going to go on a mini Quest so BYE!! >starts for the door only to see it opening and link walking in hands behind his back< Oh Link HOW nice to see you isn't 'daddy'? 

King: >mumbling< Yeah, yeah, yeah nice! 

Link: Hi, Zel I got you these in the field >hands her a lovely bunch of beautiful different colored flower's<

Zelda: Oh why Link there lovely but you didn't have to! 

Link: No let me finish and I got you this somewhere magical! >hands her a lovely pure gold tiara with a emerald in the middle<

Zelda: Wow that's very nice but Link you shouldn't have I mean! 

Link: Zel take the gift and put it on then we can go and I'll show you were I got it! 

Zelda: But........ ok thanx Link >on her way past him on her way out the door she gives him a light kiss on the cheek< Thanx. >walks out the door<

Link: >touches his cheek lightly with his hand were she kissed it< Hmmm. >a smile comes across his face<

King: Link? 

Link: Yes? 

King: Try not to get Zelda all muddy today she is to be queen and I don't want to my people to see her dressed like a.... well not royalty. 

Link: I'll try sir! 

King: OH..... 

Link: I.... >Zelda walk's in wearing the tiara and a long golden dress looking lovely< Zel? 

Zelda: Yes? 

Link: That tiara's nice on you it matches 'em green eye's of yours! 

Zelda: Why thank you! 

King: Come here Zelda my dear let me see that tiara on you. 

Zelda: Sure >walks over to let the king see<

King; Why that is nice where did you say you got it Link? 

Link: I can't tell! 

King: Well I guess you don't have to! 

Link: Zel I don't mean to be rude but can we maybe go? 

Zelda: Why of course bye daddy! 

King: Bye! 

OUTSIDE THE CASTLE; 

Link: Zelda why did you kiss me? 

Zelda: Well you got me a lovely gift. I hope you didn't mind me kissing you I'm sorry! 

Link: NO!! don't be silly I don't mind! 

Zelda: GOOD! Sooooo where we going to today? 

Link I said I'd show you where I got the tiara from didn't I? 

Zelda: Why so you did! 

>Just then a Phoenix with a emerald at the crown of it's head flies down and was just about to grab Zelda<

Link: >push Zelda to the ground< Don't move it'll see you stay still! 

Zelda: I'll try! 

Phoenix: >speaks to Link va mind< Why did you take to tiara of wisdom boy? 

Link: I didn't know it was that important! 

Phoenix: Well it is now give it back! 

Link: I can't! 

Phoenix: Don't play with me boy! 

Link: My names Link stop callin me boy! 

Zelda: Ah link who you talkin to? 

Phoenix: The girl she has it >the phoenix takes to the air and fly's towards Zelda<

Link: NOOOOOO!! Don't....... Zelda RUN!!!!! 

Zelda: Link help!!!! >The Phoenix swoop's down and grab's Zelda in it's huge claws< LINKKK!!!! 

Link: Zelda!!!! NO!!!!! >the Phoenix starts to fly away, as it does link runs as fast as he can after it but is no match to the birds huge wing's< ZELDA!!! >The Phoenix is out of sight. And Link is still running after it shouting< ZELDA....... ZELDA......... ZELDA!!!!!!!!!! >he trips and fall face down on the ground breathing hard< .................... no ........ Zelda....... >a horse can be heard coming towords Link<

Malon: >jumps off the still moving horse and lands beside Link the horse stops soon after< Link mate Link are you ok?????????? 

Link: Zelda >passes out<

Malon: I'm Malon! Link!!! 

*********************************************************************** 

Ohhhhhh was that good????? Say if yous want more ok? 

<3Cas<3 

*********************************************************************** 


End file.
